1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to thermoplastic bag shipping and dispensing systems, and more particularly to a bag pack dispenser system which utilizes the pack's shipping container as the bag dispenser, particularly for bag dispensers used in connection with grocery bagging operations at supermarket check-out counters and the like.
The present invention also teaches a new and unique thermoplastic bag, wherein there is provided a convenient and reliable system for maintaining the bag stack in alignment and providing for greater ease in dispensing the bags on an individual basis.
The present invention further teaches a unique template system configured to maintain the bag stack in an aligned condition in the container. The template is further constructed to incorporate an frictionally enhanced contact surface for "encouraging" a bag when being dispensed to be dispensed in an open disposition. The template may be made of, for example, a polystyrene foam block (e.g. Styrofoam.RTM.), or other suitable material, or may be formed of cardboard, or can be emanating from the container or be provided as a separate unit.
The container of the present invention has formed therein a removable dispenser "door", configured and located to provide convenient access to the contained bags in a stack, while encouraging communication of the bag being dispensed with the template, to cause the bag to be dispensed in an open disposition, ready for the loading of groceries or the like.
An alternative embodiment of the present invention teaches the forming of a hook member on opposed ends of the open mouth side of the bag. Each hook member is configured to communicate in a similarly configured hook cavity on the opposing sides of the template.
Still another alternative embodiment of the present invention contemplates the positioning of first and second, lateral dispenser bars, configured to communicate with lateral apertures at opposing sides of the bag stack.
2. Prior Art & General Background
While the prior art has contemplated a variety cf thermoplastic bag dispenser systems, none apparently has contemplated the utilization of friction means for urging the dispensed bag into the open position during the dispensing process.
A list of prior patents which may be of interest is presented below:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,640,450 Lieberman 02/1972 4,476,979 Reimann et al 10/1984 4,493,419 Prader et al 01/1985 4,595,389 Lehmacher 06/1986 4,613,988 Maddock 09/1986 4,759,639 DeMatteis 07/1988 ______________________________________
As may be discerned by a review of the patents supra, the prior art fails to contemplate a bag dispenser system configured for dispensing bags in an individual, open capacity, in which the system utilizes friction means for communicating with the second, lower wall of the bag, while the upper, first wall of the bag is being removed in longitudinal fashion from the bag stack and container.
Use of the container in a dispensing capacity for thermoplastic bags is not entirely new. For example, Cuppies.RTM. of La Mirada, California sells a thermoplastic bag dispensing system wherein the container is utilized for dispensing the bags.
However, the Cupples.RTM. and other known like systems do not teach the longitudinal dispensing of the bags through an end of the container and do not contemplate the frictional template system of the present invention. The Cupples.RTM. system uses a bag pack which is laterally dispensed through the upper side of the container, the system relying upon perforated release tabs affixed to the container to hold the bags together in the stack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,639 issued in 1988 to DeMatteis teaches what is believed to be the some of the technology utilized in the Cupples.RTM. dispensing system discussed supra. Unlike the present invention, the '639 system requires the tearing off of tabs on the bags during the release process, which may weaken the bag structure, causing failure of the bag.
In fact, all of the above disclosed patents teach dispensing systems which include in some degree tabs or perforated areas in their respective bag stacks for dispensing of each bag, increasing the possibility of failure for these systems.
As earlier indicated, the dispensing of the bags from the container in the Cupples.RTM. embodiment must be done in a lateral fashion relative to the container, which may not be optimal as it requires typically an awkward placement of the container relative to the user, who must grasp the bag to be dispensed, lifting it in an upward, lateral fashion relative to the container, removing the bag, then moving and positioning the bag relative to the loading area. Because the bag must be more or less lifted laterally from the top of the container, the container must be placed near the user, typically interfering with operations in the bag loading area.
This is opposed to the longitudinal dispensing system of the invention, wherein the user merely grasps the bag, pulls it towards him and, having dispensed the bag through the end of the container, loads same.
As thermoplastic bags tend to rupture with the slightest cut, it is suggested that the optimal bag dispensing system is one which eliminates the requirement of using release tabs and perforations, thereby avoiding the possibility of defect. While the prior art fails in this regard, the present invention provides a cost effective, environmentally sound, and safe system for dispensing bags, wherein the bags are conveniently dispensed whole and without tabs or perforations, decreasing the probability of rupture, as well as excess waste plastic, in the form of unused tab material.
3. General, Summary Discussion of the Invention
The present invention overcomes the prior art problems discussed supra, by providing a system which is highly reliable and simple to operate, environmentally sound, and relatively cost effective.
The present invention provides a system for dispensing a bag from a stack, wherein the shipping container itself is utilized as the dispensing apparatus, thereby providing a more efficient use of resources. Unlike the prior art, the present invention utilizes an unique, frictional template, dispensing mechanism which is inexpensive to manufacture and easily recycled.
The present invention contemplates the dispensing of thermoplastic bags on an individual basis, with the dispensed bag being provided in an open disposition for loading, for example, groceries in a supermarket check-out counter environment. The method of dispensing bags as taught in the present invention is in itself new and unique, with the user grasping the handle of the upper wall of the bag to be dispensed, directing the bag in a longitudinal fashion through a bag dispensing area, wherein the second, lower wall of the bag communicates frictionally between two template members, urging the bag's mouth to form into an open disposition by the time the bag is dispensed.
An alternative embodiment of the present invention teaches a bag dispenser system similar to that contemplated in the preferred embodiment, but with the addition of hook configured members formed at opposing side ends of the open mouth of the bag, the hook configured members being configured to communicate with similarly formed hook cavities in the template members, provided for increasing the frictional communication between the dispensed bag and the template system. This alternative embodiment enhances the frictional contact between the bag being dispensed and the template system, particularly with larger bags.
Unlike the prior art, the present system provides a longitudinal means for dispensing the bags from the container, allowing the container to be placed in a relatively out-of-the-way fashion, leaving the bag loading area unencumbered. The user merely grasps the top wall of the next bag to be dispensed, pulls it towards him or her, wherein the bag is pulled in longitudinal fashion through the dispensing end of the container, and, once removed, is provided in an open position in the bag loading area, ready for loading.
Further, the present invention provides a system wherein the bags are dispensed without the necessity of tear-off tabs or the like, which tab areas increase the propensity for failure of the bags. This is desirable as plastic bag failure costs the industry hundreds of thousands, and perhaps millions, of dollars a year in damage claims due to ruptured bags, which claims can be avoided through a stronger, more consistent design, as in the present invention.
Still another alternative embodiment of the present invention may be utilized with or without the template members. This second alternative embodiment comprises a longitudinal bag dispensing system wherein the container is utilized in a dispensing capacity, like the preferred embodiment of the invention, but utilizing first and second lateral dispensing bars, which bars communicate with laterally configured rupture cavities in the opposing side ends of the bag stack. This alternative embodiment relies upon the bag material itself in establishing the resistive force to urge the second wall of the bag back during the dispensing process, dispensing the bag in an open disposition.
This alternative embodiment is structurally and operationally distinguishable from the '639 patent, as the present invention does not utilize or require tabs of any sort in the dispensing operation, which operation further utilizes a longitudinal action, as opposed to the '639's contemplated, generally lateral dispensing action.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bag dispensing system wherein the container is utilized in a dispensing capacity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bag dispensing system wherein there is provided a frictional means for urging the dispensed bag into an open disposition upon dispensing.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a bag dispensing system comprising a stack of bags situated about a container and template system, wherein each bag is individually dispensed in longitudinal fashion through a dispensing port out of one end of the container.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bag dispensing system wherein there is provided, at opposing side ends at the open mouth of the bag, hook members configured to communicate in lateral fashion with like configured hook cavities formed in communicating template members.
It is another object of the present invention to utilize a template system comprised of a frictional surface, the frictional surface being configured to communicate with a bag juxtaposed therebetween during dispensing, the template being configured for frictionally engaging the lower bag wall, urging the separation of the upper and lower bag walls and the mouth area of the bag during its passage therethrough, thereby dispensing the bag in an open disposition.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bag dispensing system wherein there may be utilized a variety of frictional means for urging the bag to be dispensed in an open disposition.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bag dispensing system wherein there may be utilized static electricity attractive forces, for urging the bag to be dispensed in an open disposition.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bag dispensing system which dispenses bags in a longitudinal direction relative to its container, increasing the efficiency of the dispensing process.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a bag dispensing system which does not require the utilization of tabs, perforations or the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a second alternative embodiment wherein there is provided first and second dispensing bars laterally communicating with the bag stack at opposing side ends of the bag via lateral rupture cavities, allowing the longitudinal dispensing of individual bags from a bag stack with or without template members.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bag dispensing system which may be utilized with a variety of differently configured thermoplastic bags.